Happy Birthday
by LittleBritainFanatic
Summary: It's Judy's birthday, but Maggie's forgotten - or has she?


When Judy awoke a few minutes before the alarm went off, she found her heart racing as she realised what day it was: it was her birthday. A feeling of almost childlike excitement filled Judy's chest, and she sat up in bed, waiting for the alarm to wake up Maggie, who was still deeply asleep. She wondered what Maggie had in store for her birthday treat, for they always did something special when one of them had their birthday. Maybe Maggie was going to give Judy a romantic meal, or take her out to the theatre, or even have organised a day trip to somewhere Judy loved. It may not have seemed like it on the surface, but Maggie could be a very romantic person when she wanted to, so Judy couldn't stop her self wondering just what Maggie had in store for her today.

She was jerked from her daydreams as the alarm clock began to blare loudly, making her jump even though she knew it was going to go off. Judy watched with bated breath as Maggie awoke, and switched off the clock, looking characteristically irritated at having been woken up. Rubbing the bridge of her nose in the way she always did when tired, Maggie put her glasses on, and rolled over, looking up at Judy, who's face was red in excitement.

"Good morning, Maggie!" Judy cried excitedly, and she leaned down to kiss Maggie. The kiss was extremely awkward at this angle, for their noses got squashed, but, even so, Judy kissed Maggie with a lot more force than usual, sliding her hand round the back of Maggie's neck to help deepen the kiss.

After a few seconds, however, Maggie pulled away, and sat up too, staring at Judy with a puzzled expression. "My, you're certainly excitable this morning, Judy," She exclaimed, struggling not to laugh at Judy as she panted, out of breath, obviously having forgotten to breathe whilst kissing.

"Yes," Judy agreed. "And I have a good reason to be too." She took hold of Maggie's larger hand, and interlocked their fingers, getting a tight squeeze in return from Maggie.

Maggie was still terribly confused, Judy watched her closely, wondering what she was playing at - surely Maggie hadn't forgotten her birthday?

"What reason is that then?" Maggie asked innocently.

Judy stared into Maggie's eyes, but was unable to tell if Maggie was lying. She carefully let go of Maggie's hand, and shifted slightly away from her, still trying to work out if this was a joke.

"Do you not remember, Maggie?" Judy asked, struggling to keep the feeling of betrayal out of her voice. Maggie was surely winding her up, wasn't she?

Maggie smiled slightly, totally puzzled. "Remember what, Judy?"

Judy wanted to scream at Maggie, but she managed to stay calm, if clearly distressed. "Never mind." Judy said softly, and she got out of bed, walking out of the bedroom.

She padded downstairs in her bare feet, swallowing hard to stop herself crying. They had been together for three years - did their relationship mean nothing to Maggie? Thoroughly depressed, Judy wandered into the living room, and switched on the light.

The sight that met her finally made her tears spill over. Maggie had decorated the room: banners hung from every wall, all of Judy's birthday cards were on display, and, best of all, a large pile of presents were sat in the middle of the deep red carpet. Judy smiled broadly through her tears - so Maggie hadn't forgotten, she was just playing a stupid game with Judy's mind. Judy found her tears drying up, the feeling of happiness quickly turning to anger.

Surprisingly calmly, Judy went back upstairs, and entered the bedroom, where Maggie was drawing the curtains. Maggie spun around, and grinned as she saw Judy, holding herself in such a way that told Judy she was expecting a hug. Playing along, Judy smiled at her, and walked slowly towards Maggie - but when she got close enough, Judy shoved Maggie in the chest with such force that Maggie fell onto the bed.

"That wasn't funny, Maggie, not at all!" Judy snapped, struggling to get her balance back after shoving Maggie so hard.

"Judy!" She exclaimed, rubbing the newly forming bruises on her ribs through her nightdress.

Judy already regretted hurting Maggie; watching Maggie sit there in pain just let her anger and irritation flow out of her, and Judy smiled apologetically, sitting down beside Maggie on the bed. "I'm sorry, Maggie," She said.

Maggie stopped rubbing her chest, and looked at her girlfriend, realising how much she had hurt Judy. "No, I'm sorry, Judy," Maggie insisted, taking hold of Judy's hands and squeezing them tightly. "It was a stupid thing to do, of course I know it's your birthday."

"I know," Judy said softly. "Do your ribs hurt?" She asked nervously.

"I'll live," Maggie said optimistically, leaning in to give Judy a kiss.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Judy, letting one hand rest in the small of Judy's back, and resting the other on the back of Judy's neck. Judy ran her fingers though Maggie's short, curly hair with one hand, using the other to rub up and down Maggie's back. As the kiss was deepened, Maggie coaxed Judy's mouth open, allowing then to French kiss. This had Maggie's desired effect on Judy, who began to moan softly, leaning forwards so their bodies were as close as they could be. Carefully pushing Judy so they were both lying down, Maggie moved her hand up Judy's back, and ran her fingers across Judy's collarbone, which made Judy shiver, before now placing her hand on Judy's chest.

Pulling her mouth away from Judy's, but leaving her hand n Judy's chest, Maggie smiled broadly. "Happy birthday, Judy." She said, and Judy sighed, wondering how someone she loved so much could have ever upset her.

Giving Judy her best seductive smile, Maggie lowered her voice to a near whisper and said, as she trailed her fingers across Judy's chest, and down her stomach, which provoked a gasp from between Judy's swollen lips, "Would you like the rest of your present, Judy?"

"Y-yes please, M-maggie," Judy said, her voice wavering as she felt Maggie's finger's creeping up her thigh - she just knew this was going to be the best birthday present ever.


End file.
